Fast growth of the pervasive computing and handheld/communication industry has generated exploding demand for high capacity nonvolatile solid-state data storage devices. Current technology like flash memory has several drawbacks such as slow access speed, limited endurance, and the integration difficulty. Flash memory (NAND or NOR) also faces significant scaling problems.
Resistive sense memories are promising candidates for future nonvolatile and universal memory by storing data bits as either a high or low resistance state. One such memory, MRAM, features non-volatility, fast writing/reading speed, almost unlimited programming endurance and zero standby power. The basic component of MRAM is a magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ). MRAM switches the MTJ resistance by using a current induced magnetic field to switch the magnetization of MTJ. As the MTJ size shrinks, the switching magnetic field amplitude increases and the switching variation becomes more severe.
A write mechanism, which is based upon spin polarization current induced magnetization switching, has been introduced to the MRAM design. Spin-Transfer Torque RAM (STRAM), uses a (bidirectional) current through the MTJ to realize the resistance switching. Therefore, the switching mechanism of STRAM is constrained locally and STRAM is believed to have a better scaling property than the conventional MRAM.
However, a number of yield-limiting factors must be overcome before STRAM enters the production stage. One concern in traditional STRAM design is the thickness tradeoff between of the free layer of the STRAM cell. A thicker free layer improves the thermal stability and data retention but also increases the switching current requirement since it is proportional to the thickness of the free layer. Thus, the amount of current required to switch the STRAM cell between resistance data states is large.